


Neon

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's just another night for Anomaly.





	Neon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a distant prequel to the [Sex and Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/580528) series.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTCYosCRa6M)

Anomaly looks up at the water-stained motel ceiling, blinking to see if he can make it stop lazily spinning.  It doesn't do much, just makes the neon light reflecting on it from outside turn into negatives on the backs of his eyelids.  It feels unreal - and he doesn't feel too real himself, if he thinks about it. Only the aches that go all the way to his bones ground him.  

He can hear the sink in the next room running, and the light spilling from under the door looks almost warm in comparison to the chill of the air conditioned room.  He should move, make himself presentable, but he just can't manage it yet. 

He's just working up the energy to sit up when the man walks out of the bathroom.  “You're still here?” he asks, sounding annoyed. 

“You still owe me fifty,” Anomaly says, “Cash only.”  He picks himself up, straightening his shirt and pulling his shorts back on.  He holds out a hand, raising a brow. 

“Really?  After that?  I barely felt anything-”

“And yet, you still came in ten seconds, now we had a deal.”  Anomaly knows he's playing with fire; the guy could take offense and beat the hell out of him -  _ again _ \- or worse, but really, he might welcome it at this point. 

It's almost disappointing when he grabs his wallet and counts out the money.  “Get out.”

Anomaly smirks and blows a kiss as he slips on his shoes and strolls out into the cool neon night. 


End file.
